Kam se podívám, tam jsi ty
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Poetické PWP. Yoh, Hao, láska a sex ... a hudba.


Přístupnost: Od 15 let

Pár: Yoh/Hao

Doba děje: Tři roky od přerušení Turnaje šamanů, Yohovi je 18.

Shrnutí: Poetické PWP. Yoh, Hao, láska a sex ... a hudba.

Upozornění: Songfic. V textu použita píseň Lenky Filipové _Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já_

Poznámka: Autorka děkuje za beta-read a podnětné připomínky Alane, lestrielce, Maik a Psí

Hvězdě.

--------------------------

_Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty_

Na stěnu naproti dveřím jsem si pověsil tvůj portrét. Kdykoliv vejdu, vidím okamžitě tvoji tvář. Zdá se být mým zrcadlem, až na délku tvých vlasů a náušnice s hvězdami. Ty já bych si nikdy nenasadil - tedy pokud bys na tom vyloženě netrval. Pro tebe bych totiž udělal cokoliv, i sebevětší hloupost. Kdybych věděl, že si tím vysloužím tvůj úsměv...

Nikdo se neumí usmívat tak jako ty!

Tak proč už se nesmím dívat na tvůj smích?

Proč, když se chci podívat na šibalské hvězdičky ve tvých očích, potřebuji fotografii?

_Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty__  
_

_Představuji si tě v polospánku  
v ranním vánku__  
__J__ak ten vánek chladí__  
v dlaních cítím, jak tě hladí__  
__J__en mi vadí, že to nejsem já_

Lehám si na záda na postel, pohled stále upřený na tvou tvář. Připadáš mi tak dokonale krásný... Ne, na tvrzení, že jsi stejný jako já, není ani špetka pravdy. Ty jsi mnohem hezčí než já!

Nejvíc se mi líbí, když ti vítr cuchá vlasy. Vždycky jsem měl hroznou chuť se k němu přidat. A teď už mi zbyla jen ta touha, když ty jsi pryč...

Neříkej, že ti na mně už nezáleží! Tomu neuvěřím, nemůžu uvěřit! Ty jsi mnou a já jsem tebou a není na světě síly, která by nás od sebe oddělila, ne trvale!

Je to jenom dočasná roztržka a ty se ke mně zase brzy vrátíš, určitě ano. Já tě přece potřebuji, potřebuji jako nikoho na světě, a ty mne zrovna tak, tak to přestaň popírat!

Jeden bez druhého nejsme kompletní, chybíme si navzájem jako ztracená část nás samých. Teprve když jsi odešel, pochopil jsem to. Kdybych to věděl dřív, nikdy bych ti nedovolil odejít. Dokázal bych zabránit tomu, aby se to stalo...

Ale teď už je zbytečné plakat nad ostrými střípky rozbitého zrcátka. Stalo se, stalo, vzít se to zpátky nedá. Byla vyslovena ošklivá, zraňující slova, mnou i tebou, a ty tu najednou nejsi.

A já se z té náhlé příšerné samoty můžu zbláznit a jsem si jistý, že ty někde daleko ode mne taky. NEMŮŽEŠ být šťastný, když mne nemáš, VÍM TO!

Tak se vrať, moc tě prosím. Přestaň už trucovat a vrať se ke mně.

Skonči to naše trápení, naše společné, ačkoliv jsme každý sám možná na jiném konci světa - nebo třeba ještě dál...

Vrať se mi, prosím!

_Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty_

Do strun sáhneš  
a z těch strun zaznívá milování_  
je to svátek dotýkání__  
__Jen __nemám zdání, proč to nejsem já_

Zapínám kazeťák s nahrávkou tvé hudby, otírám si slzy z očí a rukou ještě od nich vlhkou si rozepínám kalhoty. Cítím svou vlastní nahou kůži a představuji si, že je to tvá pokožka, sametová a voňavá. Kdykoliv jsem se jí dotknul, byl jsem samém nebi. Ne že bych býval měl moc často příležitost to dělat, ale vychutnával jsem si každý zlomek vteřiny, když jsem tu šanci dostal.

Občas jsi měl trpělivost s dotyky mých nenechavých prstů, ať už se probíraly tvými nádhernými vlasy nebo vklouzly pod tvé pončo. Někdy jsem měl sice nepříjemný pocit, že se na mne díváš spíš jak na dotěrnou kočku než na svádějícího milence, ale dokud jsi strpěl mé laskání, nezáleželo na tom tolik. Stejně mne ohromovala má vlastní odvaha - dovolit si tohle k někomu tak mocnému a fascinujícímu jako ty. Navíc ke svému úhlavnímu nepříteli.

Já vím, že ty jsi mne tak nikdy nevnímal, vždycky jsi mne měl rád. Stejně jako mnoho jiných, se kterými jsi bojoval. Jenomže jenom mým rukám jsi umožnil bloudit po tvém těle. Říkal jsi mi, že ti to nevadí, že je to normální přirozené, že jsem ty a ty jsi já, jediná duše ve dvou tělech. Že mám právo se tě dotýkat.

Tak proč se to změnilo? Proč už ve svých dlaních nesmím držet tu tvoji?

Nebo třeba něco jiného...

Ve svých myšlenkách jsem byl vždycky mnohem odvážnější než ve skutečnosti, samozřejmě. Kdybys tušil, co všechno jsem s tebou prováděl ve svých představách!

Co bys asi udělal, kdybys to věděl? Možná by ses byl rozzlobil nebo urazil. Možná by ses mi smál - tvá nejčastější reakce na jakýkoliv můj nápad. Bože, jak jsi mne tím štval!

Vrhnul jsi na mne ten svůj typický nadřazený pohled a já se zase cítil jak malý hloupý kluk, kterým jsem ostatně také byl. Nikdy bych ti to nepřiznal, ale tím víc mne těšilo jakékoliv tvé ocenění, třeba i nevyslovené. Byl jsi měrou všeho v mém životě, na tebe především jsem chtěl zapůsobit, na tobě si vymoci uznání. A nic se na tom nezměnilo.

Jenom dnes jsou moje představy ještě smělejší než dřív. Dřív jsem sníval hlavně tom, že tě políbím, jednou, divoce, tvrdě a panovačně, a ty z toho budeš v šoku. Raději jsem neuvažoval o možnosti, že za to mnou praštíš o protější stěnu pokoje nebo třeba protilehlou stráň. Doufal jsem, že mi to snad projde bez většího trestu, že se ti to možná bude i líbit.

Nikdy jsem se neodvážil to vyzkoušet. Protože kdybych to udělal, byl bych tím jasně vyjádřil, co k tobě cítím, a ty bys mne mohl odmítnout. Dokud jsem to neudělal, pořád mi zbývala naděje, že by mi to někdy v budoucnu přece jen mohlo vyjít.

Mé sny se od té doby hodně změnily a nabraly na intenzitě, polibkem to jenom začíná...

Vždycky jsem obdivoval tvoji hru na flétnu. Jsem šťastný, že ji mám nahranou, můžu ji poslouchat, i když už se mnou nejsi.

A poslouchám jí každý den, při vstávání i ulehání a často i mezi tím. Pokaždé, když na tebe myslím. Cítím se tak s tebou jistým způsobem pořád spojený.

Jenomže nyní při ní mám úplně jiné představy než dřív. Netušil jsem, jak eroticky může působit taková píšťala. Dovoluješ tomu štíhlému kousku dřeva vstoupit do tvých úst, dotýkáš se ho svými rty...

Bože můj, má lásko, jak strašně bych chtěl být tvou flétnou!  
_  
Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty_

_Šálek kávy ke rtům přikládáš,  
jak moře černé lávy__  
je jak srpnová noc žhavý__  
__J__enom nevím, proč to nejsem já_

V mé fantazii jsi teď se mnou a děláš všechno, co chci já. Má touha je tvojí, protože já jsem ty a ty jsi já, dvě části jediné duše, dvě poloviny jediné neoddělitelné bytosti.

Miluji tě a ty miluješ mne a nikdy to nebude jinak.

Nutím tě přede mnou kleknout, jako kdybych byl vítězem nad tebou a ty mou nejvzácnější kořistí. Cítím horkost tvých úst na nejcitlivějších místech mého těla, jsi oheň, který mne zachvacuje jak obrovský lesní požár a rozpaluje krev v mých žilách až k čirému šílenství, měníš mé tělo v záplavu magmatu, která se vzpíná v gigantickém sopečném výbuchu. Jsi a já jsem s tebou a víc není potřeba. Jen ty a já a věčnost kolem nás.

Sotva se trochu vzpamatuji, poklekám před tebou jako před oltářem. Jsi ten nejsvětější svatostánek, který jsem kdy poznal, a já v tobě uctívám veškerou lásku a nádheru světa. Chtěl bych tě vypít celičkého do poslední kapky, splynout s tebou a nikdy se od tebe neoddělit. Nemůžeš, nesmíš mi nic ze sebe odpírat, patříš mi celý, jenom mně a nikomu jinému, do poslední molekuly tvého těla, posledního záchvěvu tvé mysli. Není pro tebe nic než já, není pro mne nic než ty, milovaný můj. Jsme jedním, jsme Jednotou, jsme vesmírem. Navždy.

Neexistují slova, která by dokázala vystihnout, co k tobě cítím. A tak neplýtvám slovy a prostě JSEM, protože jedině s tebou, jedině s tebou si připadám doopravdy živý, protože můj život jsi ty.

_Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty_

_  
Oblékáš se a tvé šaty  
tě důvěrně znají__  
jak tě něžně objímají__  
__J__en mi tají, proč to nejsem já_

Zázrak bezčasí pomíjí a já se vracím do přítomnosti, jako obvykle poněkud ulepený. Pořád ještě v duchu cítím tvoji vůni, ale už mi zase tečou slzy.

Nejsi to ty, koho objímám, je to jen mé vlastní tělo. Polovina mne je pryč a strašně, přímo zoufale mi chybí!

Já vím, proč se mnou nejsi. Pro pár hloupých, necitlivých slov, kvůli tomu, že jsem na chvíli zapomněl, že já jsem ty a ty jsi mnou. Pro několik osudných kroků a jedinou tisíckrát prokletou ránu.

Já ... nečekal jsem, že tě zasáhnu. Nenapadlo mne, že by se to mohlo stát. Nikdy nezapomenu na šokovaný výraz ve tvých očích, které tehdy, jako už tolikrát předtím, byly věrným zrcadlem těch mých. Ty jsi byl přece vždycky ten silný, vítězný, neporazitelný - jak mne mělo napadnout, že tentokrát to bude jinak? Že tě tím ztratím?

Tvé tělo se sice nikdy nenašlo, všichni ovšem tvrdili, že jsi to nemohl přežít. Já však věděl, že nejsi mrtvý, nemůžeš být, protože to já bych cítil.

Říkali, že je pochopitelné, že si to myslím, že se nemůžu smířit s tvou smrtí. Nikdo mi nevěřil.

Když ale Velký duch nechal až do odvolání přerušit Turnaj šamanů, začalo se opatrně připouštět, že bys stále mohl být naživu. Nejdřív to hodně lidí vyděsilo a čekali na tvůj nový příchod se strachem. Jenže ty ses nevracel a svět zatím potemněl. Asi po roce od tvého zmizení i poslední pochybovači pochopili, že ty jsi naše jediná naděje a přijali to, že nárok na titul Král šamanů máš jenom ty. Od té doby tě hledají.

Zatím marně.

Po dalších dvou letech už hodně z nich zase ztratilo víru, že by ses ještě někdy mohl vrátit.

Já to udělat odmítám. Nikdy nepřestanu věřit, že se zase vrátíš a že mi odpustíš.

A že se jednou spolu budeme milovat doopravdy.

_Kam se podíváš, tam jsem já__  
kam se podívám, tam jsi ty_


End file.
